El plan de Natsu
by Razhelle
Summary: Todo por oir una conversacion a medias y a escondidas, natsu no piensa dejar que le quiten a lucy y por eso ideara un plan que... no le saldra como pensó... (celos, enfermos, borrachos, gritos todo lo necesario para una comedia romantica) cap 03 up! SEGUIRA...
1. Chapter 1

Hola aqui les traigo uno nuevo espero que sea de su agrado… antes que nada *FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE HIRO-MASHIMA SAMA* si no Lucy y Natsu tendrían mellizos XD

* * *

**EL plan de Natsu**

—_**con que así era… ¡eso es! ¡Vamos Happy! Pongamos el plan en marcha — ordeno el mago de fuego muy entusiasmado por su brillante idea, claro llego a la conclusión después de varias horas de discusión condigo mismo…**_

— _**¡aye! — apoyo su felino amigo azul **_

_**Ahora seguro se preguntaran… ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué piensa Natsu? ¿De que hablan? Bueno pues les explicare, horas antes…**_

* * *

Natsu había llegado temprano al gremio esa mañana, estaba aburrido Lucy había salido de misión, por lo que no tenia nada que hacer, estaba molesto pues a parte de irse de misión sin él, se fue con Gray – el maldito pervertido – según Natsu, no soportaba la idea de tenerla lejos, sin embargo no sabia el motivo, poca importancia le tomaba, ignorando esos pensamientos, se fue a la barra, donde estaba Mirajane, siempre, como la consejera del gremio, aburrido se apoyo en la mesa, esperando la clásica pregunta de la maga…

—Natsu ¿Qué tienes? — y ahí estaba la tan esperada pregunta

—Estoy aburrido, Lucy no esta, además… ya ni me habla — contestaba entristecido por lo ultimo dicho, esperando algún consejo, pero ya había perdido las esperanzas de que le diese una buena solución para "su problema".

—Natsu, sabes bien que eso no es cierto, además lo de que Lucy se haya ido, es porque la vez pasada que se fueron de misión, terminaste destrozando la casa que supuestamente debían proteger…—esto ultimo lo dijo con una gotita resbalándole por la nuca.

—b-bueno eso fue porque la casa estaba en medio de la lucha, que culpa tengo yo, dijeron que la defendiéramos no que no quedara destruida en el proceso…— al decir esto en voz alta, se dio cuenta de su error — no sonó tan bien como en mi mente — solo dijo eso pero nuevamente volvió a su actitud depresiva — ¿Cuánto falta para que Lucy vuelva? — pregunto impaciente

—Mmm… de seguro vuelve mañana — contesto con una sonrisa — ¿Qué harás hasta mañana? — preguntó curiosa limpiando un vaso

—No sé — contesto desmotivado por la reciente noticia — bueno, ya me dio sueño, me voy a dormir… — y sin mas que decir salió del gremio

Claro todos pensarían que se iría a su casa como toda persona común, pero es Natsu de quien estamos hablando, con pocas ganas salto hasta la ventana de Lucy, la abrió y entro, se acostó en su cama, se acomodo, cerro sus ojos… pero nada, no se dormía, frustrado se levanto, sentándose con la piernas cruzadas en la cama, estaba aburrido, no sabia que hacer, la extrañaba, después de todo no tenia a quien molestar, ni con quien jugar, se paro y empezó a merodear en la habitación de la rubia, tenia su fragancia por doquier, siempre se pregunto por que olía tan bien, sin mas que estar aburrido decidió rebuscar entre las cosas de Lucy... en eso una imagen se le vino a la mente de Lucy gritándole

—bueno pensándolo mejor, no – dicho esto no toco mas las cosas de la rubia

Decidió irse a su casa pues si seguía en la casa de la rubia terminaría viendo cosas que no debería, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba, su felino amigo esperándolo, al notar que su amigo estaba "apagado" intento animarlo

—natsu ¿quieres un pescado? — natsu usualmente accedía de inmediato por mas deprimido que esté, pero esta vez era diferente se sentía verdaderamente apagado, no tenia su chispa…

—No happy, gracias — cerro la puerta y se tiro a su cama, el gato al ver su reacción se sorprendió e inmediatamente pregunto;

—Natsu ¿Qué te pasa? — fue volando a su lado para después sentarse a su lado

—No se Happy, estoy… — no sabia como explicarlo y a falta de vocabulario racional contesto — cansado — el gato no lo molesto mas, yéndose al gremio a pasar el resto del día

…horas después el gato volvió de estar en un intento de tener una cita con Charle para encontrar a su amigo durmiendo, no lo quiso despertar así que solo entro y se durmió.

-*8:43am, en un tren con dirección a magnolia *-

— ¡si! Con esto podre pagar la renta de 3 meses, gracias Gray – hablo la rubia bastante satisfecha

—No hay problema, oye y… ¿Qué hay con lo de el? Porque si es por mi, no tengo ningún problema— cambio radicalmente de tema haciendo pensar a Lucy

—Si… —pauso un momento, suspiro —debería saberlo pero es que no se como reaccionará — hablo pensativa y cruzada de brazos

— ¡por favor! Estamos hablando del idiota de Natsu ¿Qué podría hacer? — hablo algo fastidiado

—No sé, se lo contare cuando volvamos ahora descansemos falta pocas horas para llegar a la ciudad — termino de hablar

-*en el gremio*-

La puerta se abrió con brusquedad mostrando dos siluetas una gatuna y la otra masculina, la voz del peli rosa llamando a su amiga resonó en las paredes del gremio

—Lucyyyyyyy~ — sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta alguna de la rubia que buscaba

—Todavía no llega — hablo Macao, dejando el jarrón de cerveza a un lado

— ¿Cuánto mas piensa tardar? — Pregunto molesto el salamander a la albina — ya van casi 3 días… — en situaciones como esta, la imaginación de Natsu sale a flote — y… ¡¿si le paso algo?! ¡¿Si esta herida?! —reacciono dramáticamente con las manos en la cabeza atormentándose en vano, al resto del gremio solo les resbalo la gota

— ¡aye! De repente se la comieron unos pescados gigantes —cuando no el apoyo incondicional de Happy, esto no ayudo en nada a Natsu quien ya se imaginaba a la pobre de Lucy siendo tragada por pescados gigantes

—No Natsu, no le paso nada, seguro en unas horas vuelve — intento calmarlo Erza quien había vuelto de su misión y ya estaba en la barra hablando con Mira

— ¡erza! ¿Cuándo volviste? — pregunto Happy

—Ayer en la noche — respondió — ¿Por qué no se van a pescar el almuerzo por Lucy? — sugirió la peli escarlata

— ¡aye! —asintieron ambos

-*media hora después en el lugar donde siempre pescan Natsu y Happy*-

—Oí Happy ¿crees que le haya pasado algo a Lucy? — pregunto preocupado el peli rosa

—No, esta con Gray no le pasara nada — le contesto con la vista fija en el agua, esperando a que los peces cayeran en el anzuelo, sin embargo este comentario hizo molestar al peli rosa quien bufo de lado

—Si más le vale haberla cuidado bien, muerde el anzuelo de una vez ¡estúpido pez! — el pobre se estaba impacientando pues imaginarse lo que Gray y Lucy podrían haber hecho solos… — ¡Arggg! Ya no lo soporto más… — tiro la caña al piso y se fue con dirección al gremio para verificar si ya había llegado su rubia "amiga"

-*en el gremio*-

—Pobre Natsu, sin duda no puede vivir sin Lucy – hablo la albina irónicamente de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a los dos magos exhaustos

Por un lado estaba Gray, con su clásico saco blanco y pantalones azul marino, y por el otro Lucy, unos shorts marrones y una blusa blanca con botas marrones hasta las rodillas, algo que si noto Charle (que andaba con Wendy en una de las mesas) era que Lucy no solo tenia 11 llaves si no que ahora tenia 12, sin embargo la gata callo el comentario

—Hola a todos ¡ya volvimos! – anuncio Gray, siendo correspondido por el saludo eufórico de todo el gremio

—Lu-chan ¡te extrañe! – salió Levy a saludar a su amiga – ¿como les fue? – pregunto curiosa recibiendo un simple y cortante "bien" por parte de ambos magos

—Lo siento Levy-chan después te contare todo, ahora estoy algo cansada – y sin mas que decir se fue por la puerta, no sin antes recibir el asentimiento de Levy

—¿Qué le pasa a Lu-chan? – pregunto ya cuando la maga se había ido

—Lo que pasa es que la misión se complico y ambos terminamos usando casi toda nuestra magia – Gray le contesto – pero no te preocupes solo necesita descansar… y pensándolo mejor creo que yo también – y este fue de tras de la rubia

-*en alguna parte cerca del gremio*-

—Este es el olor de Lucy, no me equivoco – hablaba para si mismo, aumentando su velocidad

Ya a pocos metros de la puerta del gremio se encontraba Lucy caminando a paso pesado con dirección a su casa, no tenía muchas ganas de quedarse y aparte no había visto a Natsu en todo el día, perdida en sus pensamientos la alcanzo cierto pelinegro

—Lucy ¡espérame! – hablo Gray corriendo atrás de ella, Lucy al escuchar su voz ceso el paso y lo esperó

—¿te vas a tu casa? – pregunto – ¿no hablaras con Natsu? – insistió

—No, hoy no, no creo que pueda – se notaban los nervios en la joven

Natsu escucho la voz de Lucy hablando con alguien, al divisar corrió para acercársele sin embargo paro en seco al escuchar su nombre, motivado por la curiosidad decidió quedarse cerca

—¿Por qué no? No lo he visto pero seguro esta en tu casa – le motivo

—¿Qué me reclamas a mi? Tu también tienes que hablar, no te pases – hablo algo fastidiada colocando su dedo índice en el pecho del chico

—S-si pero lo hare después de ti – dijo algo ruborizado mirando para otro lado

—Eres un cobarde Gray, esta bien, yo se lo diré primero – dijo armándose de valor – ¡¿p-pero y Si…?! – sin embargo no pudo continuar pues Gray la abrazo susurrándole al oído

—Si el no da el primer paso, lo harás tu, suerte Lucy – esto no lo alcanzo a oír el salamander

Cabe decir que a Natsu casi se le cae la boca al ver como Gray abrazaba a Lucy, estaba dispuesto a pegarle a Gray por tocarla y sobre todo descubrir que era lo que tramaban, pero para sus adentros se culpaba por haberlos dejado ir de misión solos

—Esto es mi culpa, no debí haberlos dejado ir solos ¿Por qué? – se martirizaba pero después

Enfoco su vista de nuevo en la escena para ver como Gray se alejaba con una sonrisa triunfante, dejándola bastante roja, el peli rosa al no saber que era lo que le había dicho Gray a Lucy, hizo que su creativa imaginación vuelva a intervenir

— e-es imposible a Lucy no le puede gustar Gray ¿no?

.

.

.

_Continuara_

* * *

"_no dejare que me robe a mi Lucy"_

* * *

Próximo capitulo: **¡plan en marcha!**

* * *

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Este es mi nuevo proyecto, pues me pareció interesante ver como Natsu piensa en como ganarse a lucy y todo por oir algo mal haahaha XD, bueno espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capitulo se acerca, y actualmente trabajo en los otros fics no se preocupen paciencia por favor…**

* * *

**Adelantos de fic—solo dire los títulos por que si no después me olvido :3**

**-¿PROBLEMAS CON LOS CELOS? **– NATSU SE PREOCUPA AL VER QUE LUCY "NUNCA" SE PONE CELOSA aun estando de novios, lo que no sabe es que lucy se los guarda… pero cuanto durara eso?

-**CUIDANDO TU ESPALDA –**una historia sobre la corporación FAIRY TAIL, donde están los mejores espias, entre ellos esta Lucy y Natsu, cada uno en su aérea respectiva, lo nuevo es que se vera aquí que lucy tiene carácter y no piensa dejar que ningún chico la sobrepase en especial Natsu, al diablo con lo de ser femenina

-**FAIRY TAIL DE CAMPAMENTO – **este es un ONE-SHOT QUE SERA DEDICADO A Infinity Infinitum (te debía tu one-shot ¿te acuerdas? )

-**HASTA VOLVERTE A VER – **este será también un ONE-SHOT, ya vere a quien se lo dedicare porque es tan feeling ahora mismo estoy trabajando en el… snif snif me inspire tanto

**-GUERRA ES GUERRA – **este proyecto quizá sea el mas extenso que haga pues es una guerra de tronos entre Natsu y sting obviamente es por lucy que pelean… "sting: no me quieres como enemigo, Natsu: no te tengo miedo, sting: si asi lo quieres, bien"

-y bueno se acuerdan de "¿SOY PAPA?" pues tratare de hacer la versión extendida asi como un fic… verán a lucy con antojos, desmayos, discusiones y romance! 3 hehe se llamara, no tengo idea ya pensare en el titulo me tengo que inspirar XD

Bueno eso es todo, los quiero un monton y gracias por leer! Pueden dejar un R. si quieren


	2. ¡PLAN EN MARCHA!

Bueno les traigo la continuación antes que me olvide, espero que lo disfruten y obviamente antes que nada… gracias a:

**AnikaDragneel: **graciaaaaaas jajaja XD no te preocupes esta vez lo actualice rapido, no te puedes quejar :) que lo disfrutes

**Thehinata:** nee-sama gracias :) yo también te extrañe y me alegro que te haya gustado ¡siiii!

**Tsuki Kuroi:** si en eso estoy así que no te preocupes y gracias

**A-Z Miner117744 A-Z :** cuando leí tu R. creí que estabas molesto/a conmigo, uffff bueno gracias y siiii quiero mis pastelitos :3

**Gabe Logan: **¿Así? Pero no se supone que Lucy tiene 11 porque yukino tiene la ultima y la 13ª llave, además la historia se desarrollara en base a eso así que después entenderás por que escribí eso, pero gracias por la observación y el R.

**AkiraxKnight:** si, si tan solo hubieran chicos así :3 pero no conozco ninguno así T-T

**AgathaxB:** fuiste la primerita gracias :) gracias que me alegra que lo hayas amado XD

Ahora sin mas…

* * *

**Capitulo2:** ¡Plan en marcha!

-¡No puede ser! ¡No! ¡No le puede gustar Gray! Es decir "eso" ¡No! Tengo que hacer algo, _no dejare que me roben a mi Lucy _–

Mientras en algún lado de magnolia el mago de fuego no dejaba de gritarse mentalmente, cierta rubia ya había llegado a su casa, y milagrosamente no había rastro del peli rosa, lo cual la sorprendió bastante, por un lado estaba aliviada pero por el otro estaba algo preocupada, sin embargo no le tomo importancia pues es Natsu de quien se trata el sabría defenderse, dejo sus cosas en una de las mesas y se dispuso a tomar una larga ducha caliente.

No eran mas de las 10 de la mañana, se cambio de ropa, y se hecho en su cama quería descansar un poco después de todo los asientos en el tren no están hechos para dormir, cerro los ojos y sin que se diese cuenta se quedo profundamente dormida, Gray a diferencia de Lucy, es mas activo, sin embargo este también se quedo dormido…

-*en el gremio*-

En una de las mesas, algo alejado del resto, estaba Natsu con un aura un tanto deprimente, cosa que noto medio gremio, al ver que no empezaba pelea o discusión alguna se le acerco Macao

-¿Qué pasa chico? – pregunto con un fingido tono de desinterés

-Nada… - natsu no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie

-Pero mírate como estas no creo que nada te pase – hablo

-es que… - callo para que su aura se tornase mas deprimente aun

-¿Qué cosa? – Macao sin duda se estaba impacientando

-…Alucylegustagray – hablo tan bajo y rápido que Macao no lo pudo entender

-¿Qué? – se acerco mas a el

-que a Lucy le gusta Gray – murmuro cerca de el aun sin éxito de que el viejo lo escuchase

-habla más fuerte que no te escucho – le regaño

En eso entra por la puerta Juvia, estaba feliz pues este era el día que su "gray-sama" volvía de misión, pero esto no era lo que se esperaba…

-¡que a Lucy le gusta Gray! – Grito a todo pulmón (N/a: bien hecho natsu ya la regaste toda)

-¿uh? – fue la pregunta por parte de todo el gremio

-q-que a gray-sama l-le gusta ¡¿Lucy-san?! – bueno digamos que Juvia no se encontraba muy feliz con la noticia - ¡No! – fue lo que grito a los 4 vientos para irse a una esquina a lamentarse y con eso a todos les resbalo la gota

De la nada Macao empezó a reír junto con el resto del gremio, pues que Lucy este enamorada de Gray era imposible, peor ese punto no estaba fijo en las cabezas de Natsu y Juvia

-Pero que cosas dices eso es imposible a Lucy no le gusta Gray – a Juvia se le pararon las orejas como antenas – ella esta enamorada de ti ¡idiota! –finalizo con otra de sus risas dejando a natsu y a juvia con duda

-¡no te creo! ¡Tú siempre me mientes! – Le grito parándose en la mesa elevando su dedo acusadoramente hacia Macao -¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – pregunto con curiosidad volviéndose a sentar

-¡vaya! que eres idiota si no te das cuenta – hablo para si – siempre anda contigo, siempre se van de misión juntos y si no me equivoco siempre estas en su casa ¿no? –esto hizo que el peli rosa se ruborizara girando inmediatamente para un lado

-si… pero se fue con Gray por 3 días ¡solos! – Puso énfasis en la palabra "solos" - y ahora anda con el – con esto se cruzo de brazos, inflando los mofletes cual niño

-a ver… - hablo Macao perdiendo la paciencia - ¡ya se! ¿Qué tal si…? - se acerco a su oído y le dijo algunas cosas, en la cara de Natsu solo apareció una gran sonrisa, a penas Macao termino de hablar se paro y se fue del gremio, gritándole un "gracias" mientras se alejaba…

-*En la casa de Natsu*-

-¡Arggg! ¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a atraer la atención de Lucy?! – Se preguntaba el mago jalándose los cabellos – tranquilo, recuerda ¿Qué te dijo Macao? – se pregunto

"¿Quieres ver que estoy en lo cierto? Lucy al no verte aquí se preocupara, yo le diré que no estuviste aquí en todo el día y así ira a tu casa, el resto ya es cosa tuya, le avisare a Mira-san"

- ¡¿Qué hago?! ¿Me hago el muerto? No, no, eso seria mucho, ya se… no mejor no – en eso se acordó peleo contra Laxus y lo malherido que estaba, Lucy corrió a atenderle las heridas (N/a: solo imagínenselo, ya se que no paso) – pero… ¿Cómo me hago daño? - Y así el mago se la pasó pensando en un buen plan, al no encontrar ninguno se agarro la cabeza y se tiro a la cama, su felino amigo que pasaba por ahí

-¿Qué pasa Natsu? ¡¿Estas enfermo?! – pregunto alarmado

-¡ESO ES! – Alcanzo a gritar – Happy ¡eres un genio!

-¿aye? – pregunto el felino

-dos minutos después-

-¡eso es! ¡Vamos Happy! Pongamos el plan en marcha — ordeno el mago de fuego muy entusiasmado por su brillante idea, claro llego a la conclusión después de varias horas de discusión condigo mismo…

- ¡aye! — apoyo su felino amigo azul "se gussssssssstan" pensó el gato

-*En el cuarto de Lucy*-

-¡ahhh! –Bostezo - ¿cuento tiempo dormí? ¡Ah! – se asusto al ver la hora en su despertador, este marcaban las 4:32 de la tarde, salió inmediatamente para el gremio

La maga no tardo mucho en llegar al gremio, ya se había relajado bastante, busco con la mirada alguna cabellera rosada, al no encontrarla se fue en dirección a la barra

-Mira-san ¿no has visto a Natsu? – pregunto extrañada

-No ¿por? – pregunto, aun sabiendo la respuesta

-es que no estaba en mi cuarto y pensé…- sin embargo la albina no la dejo continuar

-Lucy-san no pensé que serias así – hablo pícaramente

-N-no es eso – no tardo ni 2 segundos ponerse del color de un tomate

-ah~-canturreo la maga, algo atrajo la atención de la albina, su vista se poso en las extrañas caras que ponía Macao de tras de Lucy, como si intentara decir algo – así, bueno creo que Natsu esta… - mientras hablaba trataba de descifrar las muecas y señas que hacia Macao, quien se tocaba la cabeza actuando dramáticamente - … ¿muerto? ¡No! ¿Llorando? ¿Dormido? ¿Cansado? ¿Raro? – al decir esto recibió la desaprobación de Macao - ¡no! Que digo, esta enfermo – ahora Macao movía eufóricamente la cabeza de arriba abajo - ¡si! Eso es esta enfermo – dijo orgullosamente por haber entendido todas las señales

-¡ah! Mira ¿Qué tanto ves? – giro su cabeza en dirección a Macao quien estaba detrás suyo

-nada, nada deberías ir a ver como esta Lucy porque me cuentan que esta muy mal – esto lo dramatizo un poco, naah, es de Mirajane Strauss de quien estamos hablando

-e-esta bien – y sin mas se despidió - no lo puedo creer otra vez se enfermo – murmuro para si

-ojala te vaya bien Natsu – pensó

-*en la casa de Natsu*-

-ya sabes Happy – termino de repetir su plan por ultima vez, cabe decir que Happy se estaba cansando

-¡aye! – contesto con aburrimiento

-y si…

-ya se Natsu, me lo repetiste como 6 veces – se quejo el gato

*toc, toc*

-¡es ella! – grito en voz baja

-¡Natsu! ¡A la cama! – ordeno el gato dirigiéndose a la puerta

-¡aye! – obedeció cual perrito, tirándose a la cama tapándose como sea con la sabanas

-¡Lucy! Ya volviste ¡te extrañe! – se lanzo a la nombrada abrazándola como si no hubiese mañana

-¡yo también! – hablo correspondiendo el abrazo, molestando al peli rosa

-¡Happy! – se escucho un grito de unos de los cuartos, era la voz del mago de fuego

-¿ese es Natsu? – pregunto separándose

-ah… verdad – hablo cansino

-Cof, cof - tosió falsamente para que Happy no lo echase todo a perder, quien automáticamente se volvió un actor

-¡si! ¡Esta muy mal! – Grito asustando a la maga llevándola al cuarto del peli rosa – esta muuuuuy enfermo puede que no pase la noche ¡waaaaa! – Se puso a llorar en los brazos de la maga

-…L-lu…cy – hablaba cual moribundo de guerra

- ¡Lucy! ¡No quiero que se muera! – hablo todo eso sin darse cuenta que estaba asustando a la maga estelar

-¡¿e-enserio?! Será mejor llamar a Wendy cuanto antes – fue en dirección a la puerta de nuevo, natsu y happy simplemente abrieron los ojos como platos, el gato miro de reojo a su amigo, quien le decía "¡detenla!" con la mirada

-¡No! – grito happy

-¿Por qué no? – pregunto

-pues porque… Wendy ya lo vio y dice que no es tan malo, pero… - ¡ay! Happy se esta contradiciendo de nuevo – que necesitaba mucho cuidado ¡aye! – acepto su propia idea

-ya veo, entonces me quedare a cuidarlo – dijo, con esto la cara de natsu se ilumino

-¡aye! Happy podrá ir a ver a Charle, gracias ¡Lucy! – sin mas se fue

-pero happy no me dejes so…la y se fue – la maga solo suspiro – bueno supongo me quedare contigo – hablo nerviosa

Natsu estaba más que feliz

.

.

.

_Continuara_

* * *

_¿y bien? ¿Qué tal me quedo? Espero que les haya gustado, una aclaración, en la parte que dice_

-e-esta bien – y sin mas se despidió - no lo puedo creer otra vez se enfermo – murmuro para si

Es porque me estoy basando en mi anterior fic de "natsu enfermo"

Eso es todo, no hay adelantos porque si no les estaría contando todo hehehe XD chau


	3. Pequeña broma

_**El plan de Natsu**_

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo III**

**.**

"**Una Pequeña broma"**

Ya con Happy fuera y el plan en marcha, Natsu debía pensar en algo rápido pues jamás se había enfermado salvo las veces que iba en algún transporte u objeto en movimiento, pero esta vez solo estaba echado en cama, ante esto sus dotes cinematográficos salieron a flote…

-L..lucy – La nombrada, preocupada, al oír su nombre, acudió inmediatamente a él

-¿Natsu? ¿Qué pasa? – se acercó a una prudente distancia al lado de su cama, dejando que el peli rosa aprovechara en abrazarla por la cintura y jalarla para sí.

Natsu cerró sus ojos, acercándola más a él, haciendo que a la rubia se le subieran todos los colores a la cara, pensó en zafarse de su abrazo pero no lo hizo considerando que estaba "enfermo".

-Natsu suéltame – pidió gentilmente.

No más gritos, o exigencias estaba siendo dulce y comprensiva, si eso significaba estar enfermo, prefería jamás curarse, la abrazaba y no ponía resistencia alguna.

El romántico momento fue interrumpido por el estruendoso sonido proveniente del estómago de Natsu, causando una risita en la rubia y avergonzándolo un poco, levantó su mirada aún abrazándola de la cintura, el rostro de Natsu parecía el de un perrito abandonado, a lo cual Lucy no se pudo resistir.

-Bien ¿de qué tienes hambre? – preguntó como si de un niño se tratase

Amplió su sonrisa a más no poder, ahora le cocinaba

"Espera, espera, actúa como enfermo, vamos tienes que parecer muerto en vida" – pensó

Estaba a punto de contestar pero la rubia se le anticipó.

-Bueno, ya que estás enfermo será mejor que comas algo consistente – sugirió recibiendo el asentimiento por parte del peli rosa.

.. .. .. 2 minutos después .. .. ..

La rubia había tomado poder sobre su cocina, iba de aquí para allá llevando vegetales y trozos de carne, mientras Natsu cubierto en mantas (por la rubia) la miraba desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Natsu ¡¿Qué haces parado ahí?! Te resfriarás, anda a tu cama – con un mohín en su rostro se fue sin renegar a su habitación, para cinco minutos después volver a salir.

Su cabello que se movía al compás de sus pasos, sus ojos concentrados en lo que sea que estuviera preparando, sus frágiles manos cortando en perfectos cuadraditos los vegetales, la sonrisa que se asomó en el rostro cuando probó su propio plato, finalmente sirviéndolo en un plato, dirigiéndose a la habitación donde el supuesto enfermo debería estar durmiendo, agarró sus mantas consigo y corrió como si de un maratón se tratase lanzándose a su cama y arropándose con las sábanas, llegando obviamente antes que Lucy quien no notó nada.

"Oh si, obstáculo evadido"

-Natsu te traigo tu comida – canturreó desde la puerta feliz, después de todo le quedó bien el plato.

Y si así no fuese, igual se lo comería pues cualquier cosa hecha por las manos de su Lucy debía ser fantástico.

Fingió sueño frotándose un ojo, hasta que la esencia de la comida inundo su olfato, olía tan bien que instintivamente agarró el plato con sus manos, no importaba si estaba caliente después de todo era un mago de fuego, sin embargo…

La miró interrogante indicando el humo que salía de la comida

-¿esta muy caliente? Lo iré a enfriar – se puso de pie pero el fuerte agarre de la mano de Natsu en la suya la detuvo

-Sopla-.

"¡¿Eh?!"

-E-está bien – tomó un pedazo de carne y lo sopló estrechándoselo y este mordiendo cuidadosamente sin tocar el filo del cubierto. – ¿Sabe rico? – la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro del peli rosa lo dijo todo, satisfecha con su trabajo terminó de darle de comer.

Puso a un lado los platos y se sentó a su lado no iba negar que no sentía nada por él.

Acarició su cabello hasta que Natsu se quedó dormido al igual que ella.

No pasó mucho rato para que Natsu se despertara de nuevo mirando de reojo si su plan había resultado, era tan linda dormida…

Pensó un momento en todos esos momentos que Lucy lo había hecho sufrir yéndose con otros chicos, era su momento de pagar las cuentas. Lucy retomaba consciencia.

Lo primero que vio fue un Natsu dormido, se deslizó fuera de su cama para irse, pero accidentalmente lo "despertó".

-…- Natsu como el gran actor que podía llegar a ser si la situación se lo ameritaba la miró interrogante alejándose un poco. –Tengo calor – murmuraba, Lucy posó su mano sobre su frente comprobando que así era, tenía fiebre, ahora se preguntarán ¿Cómo? Mago de fuego, puede calentar cualquier parte de su cuerpo incluso convertirla en llamas, razón por la cual la maga estelar no sabía que hacer.

"Gray" pensó la rubia.

-Y si llamó a Gray – habló para sí misma creyendo que Natsu no la llegaría a oír, lo cual para su suerte no pasó.

"¿El que tiene que ver en esto?" – pensó molesto

Sin pensar (N/a: Que inusual) tomó la mano de Lucy y la colocó en su pecho.

-Me duele aquí – Lucy podía sentir sus palpitaciones eran fuertes y calmadas – No me hagas eso -.

-Hacer ¿Qué? – pregunto, no captaba la indirecta, cuando hablas de él me duele aquí, presionó su mano contra él.

La rubia simplemente quedó atónita frente a semejante declaración, ¿Acaso le estaba diciendo que estaba celoso?

Cuando Natsu se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y hecho se sonrojó a tope, poniéndolo rojo que para nuestra inocente Lucy parecía fiebre, al momento del rocé de las yemas de los dedos de Lucy sobre su frente se desplomó.

-¡Natsu!-…

Abrió sus ojos teniendo en frente a una preocupada Lucy.

"Ahora sí, venganza"

-¿Quién eres? -.

-¿No me recuerdas? Natsu, no juegues así – sonrió nerviosa

Solo un ratito más, ¿Qué haría Lucy si él se olvidaba de ella?

-Natsu…¿No te acuerdas de mi? Soy Lucy…- Sus ojos se pusieron llorosos y unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

"Mierda ¿Qué hice?" –pensó, se le rompía el alma verla así

-No, Lucy por supuesto que me acordaría de ti – sintió el impulso de abrazarla y lo hizo, cuando Lucy lo sintió rodearla lo abrazó fuerte para después gritarle y golpearle suavemente el pecho

-¡Natsu! ¡Idiota! No me hagas eso ¡Te odio! – .

-Jamás lo volveré a hacer, lo juro Lucy-… Sin embargo Lucy seguía nerviosa y asustada

-Pensé que… no te acordabas de mi *sinf snif* - ¿Cómo podía ser tan linda, inocente y vengativa? - ¡Malo! – se separó de él y se fue – ¡Cuídate solo! -.

Abrió la puerta y…

No quedó rastro de enojo, miedo o nervios sino sorpresa, shock y felicidad.

Natsu desesperado por arreglar la situación, no lo pensó dos veces, puso su mano en la puerta impidiendo su salida, haciéndola girar y posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

-Jamás, en mi vida, me olvidaría de alguien tan linda y perfecta como tú – y ahí le mostró una de sus características sonrisas, dejándola en shock.

-¿En serio lo dices? – preguntó dubitativa.

-Si, ahora sígueme cuidando que creo que s eme subió la "fiebre" ¡Oh! me estoy mareando – dijo apoyándose sobre ella abrazándola.

"Después de todo es listo"…

**PROX CAP: RENCOR... y venganza**

* * *

Ya que el tiempo me queda corto :(, publicaré un fic por día o trataré de actualizar continuamente... espero su comprensión

que mas puedo decir? a si

LOS AMOOOOO sus comentarios son tan lindos como los quiero y encima son pacientes conmigoo hare que los caps de enamorandome de ti sean mi mejor obra graciaaaaaas por leer y que te un lindo diaaaaaaaaaaaa o noche

**CONTESTACIÓN DE REVIEWS:**

**Kikio Fullbuster :** *u* gracias!

** Tsuki Kuroi :** jajaja gracias ahi te la dejé

**Guest :** al parecer a todos les gusta mi natsui ajajaja espero te guste este tambien

**NaLu vs StiLu :** gracias!

** Argin Heart :** espero te guste el cap

**Moka shijagami :** jajaja si celos everywhere si tan solo los chicos fuesen asi en el undo real u.u

** TheHinata:** Onee-sama te extraño mucho también, si lo se no he estado presente pero ya volveré a las andadas.

**Tsuki Kuroi :** lamento la tardanza

** A-Z Miner117744 A-Z :** Yeee pasteles que rico, gracias me puse feliz por leer tu r.

**NeePulgaah-Chan:** Vamos has escrito mejores que los mios, inspiracion de ti.

**AnikaDragneel:** Yo tambien me arriesgo con los tuyos asi que estamos parches, te extraño mucho.

** Infinity Infinytum** : Ow gracias si yo tambien te extrañe, estuve algo desconectada.

** Gabe Logan :** Sorry, me qeuivoqué, cof cof que diga Natsu se equivocó ;)

** sakura dragneel:** Ojou-sama muchas gracias

** AgathaxB:** Que linda, si, segunda pero no importa :)

**¿reviews?...**


End file.
